justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Karl Blaine
Karl Blaine is a character in Just Cause 2. Personal info Karl was born in Motala,Sweden on 16th December 1960. He's a Swedish ex-charity worker (Mothers for Fruit for Life) turned professional gambler, drunkard and criminal. His usual gambling spot was the Panau Falls Casino, until it was raided by Baby Panay's troops. His fondness for alcoholic beverage is such that he even holds a bottle while fighting the Panau Military and drinks while driving. His house in Panau is the Karl Blaine's Residence. Karl's personal car is an orange Saas PP12 Hogg, which he admits is old, but claims to "love". Career :"Our last asset to the Agency here on Panau; Karl Blaine. Now a professional gambler and alcoholic" - Maria Kane talking about Karl Blaine just before Casino Bust. Blaine is one of the Agency's contacts on Panau, leaking information about the activities on the island. He is registered as a foreign millionaire, so he gets more rights than the average civilian. He has been in contact with Sloth Demon for Black Market utilities. The Panau Military have been tracking him and found him at Panau Falls. He was protesting its planned demolishment, so he started shooting. (For more information look up mission: Casino Bust). Quote from the PDA: :"An Agency sleeper asset, Karl Blaine has been on the Island of Panau, longer than most. He is undercover as a field worker for a Swedish agricultural development organization known as Mothers for Fruit for Life. While posted on Panau, Blaine has only rarely been activated and has taken to gambling and drinking heavily." Jade Tan, another Agency operative, who was at Karl Blaine's Residence because of her cover as Blaine's girlfriend, tells Rico about the situation. Rico then rescues him. Karl introduces Rico to his Black Market dealer, also giving him information on the paramilitary factions who could help him get to Tom Sheldon. Before Rico finds Sheldon, he is informed that Blaine has gone missing. Karl was captured by the Panau Military for his connections with the Agency. While he was being interrogated, Rico finds Sheldon and learns the truth behind his mission. Blaine had also bugged Rico's PDA in order to give the Panauan military a chance to ambush him, but the military never managed to use it. Sheldon also reveals that Jade Tan is a loyal asset to the Agency and like him, is on the island to discover what Panay is up to. Afterwards, Rico and Sheldon hypothesize that Blaine exposed Jade to save himself. Rico rescues her before she is taken to a nuclear submarine for further interrogation. Blaine takes advantage of the chaos and escapes Panay's clutches. Karl Blaine shows up again during the mission Into the Den when Rico corners Panay at the Wajah Ramah Fortress. Unaware that Jade had been rescued and believing Panay had killed her, Karl tries to kill himself and Panay by detonating a Fragmentation Grenade, but only kills himself. Trivia *If you activate the Mr. Snowman easter egg, Rico says: "Looks like Blaine, got the same face." *Karl's physical appearance resembles that of Lars "Lasse" Åberg, a Swedish artist/actor/comedian, famed for his renditions of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. *The only time he is an NPC is Casino Bust when he's fighting the Panau Military and later when he is driving his vehicle to his residence. However, before the pursuit in Casino Bust, when you stunt jump onto his vehicle, you will get pre-heat, which is odd, but fitting, since he is a wanted fugitive for the Panau government. *Presumably, his weapon of choice is the Pistol, since he is using it in Casino Bust. *Karl might be the only violent drunk in the Just Cause Universe. There are drunk soldiers at the El Volcan and drunk Guerrillas in a JC1 side-mission, but none of them are violent. Karl is the only one who fires a gun while drunk. Category:Content Category:Characters in Just Cause 2